Authors go HOLLYWOOD!
by edger230
Summary: Five fanfiction authors win a trip to Hollywood to hang out with Po and the five. They do more than just have a blast, they also put into action, "Operation: Get Po and Tigress Together!"
1. Chapter 1

**Before I begin this story, there are five characters in this story that are real authors and the characters are OC's of themselves. To avoid confusion of who's who, I will tell you now.**

**Melinda (Meli): LexisTexas2000**

**Adenn Sikarta: Adenn666**

**Andrew Evans: Shinigamilover2**

**Steven: KungFuPandaFanatic**

**Tess Armstrong: edger230 (aka me!)**

**BTW In case you're wondering how the main characters get to hang out with Po and the five, Kung Fu Panda is modern day in this story. They still live in China, but they travel to Hollywood. **

**Let's get this show (or in this case story) on the road!**

**-Tess' POV-**

I sat on the couch, looking out the window waiting for the mail truck. My anticipation was growing by the second. Was the letter _ever_ going to come? A while ago, my four best friends, Melinda, Adenn, Andrew, Steven and I had written a Kung Fu Panda story for a Kung Fu Panda movie contest and the winners would win a trip to Hollywood for five days to hang out with the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior.

It had been almost seven weeks. Every time I went to the mailbox since four weeks had gone by, I always had my hopes up, only to have them torn down again. The letter would reveal if we had won or not and it couldn't come fast enough.

Finally, I saw the mail truck rounding the street corner. I quickly jumped off the couch, said a quick prayer, and ran out the front door. I sprinted down the small hill that was my front yard, almost falling after I reached the mailbox at the bottom of the hill. I regained my posture and pushed my long, black hair out of my blue eyes. The mail truck reached the mailbox at the exact same time I did.

The mailman noticed that I had reached the mailbox, gave me the mail instead of putting it in the mailbox and drove away. I sprinted back inside my house and sat back down on the couch. I took a deep breath, and began to look through the pile.

Bill… bill… coupons… magazine… bill… letter… bill- wait! I quickly tossed the other mail to the side, and grabbed the letter. It was addressed to Tess Armstrong. I slowly raised my eyes up to the return address and almost screamed in delight.

After seven weeks, the letter was here!

I took a deep breath and grabbed my cell phone. I dialed Steven's number, tapped my foot and waited as the phone rang on the other end. After four and a half rings, I heard the words, "Hey Tess."

"Steven, I got the letter!" I almost shouted.

"No kidding?" he asked. I smiled as I heard the excitement in his voice.

"No kidding! Go get Adenn and Andrew and meet me at my house! I'll grab Meli!" I said.

"I'm on it!" he said and hung up.

I put down my cell phone, grabbed the letter, and sprinted out the door once again only this time, I ran all the way across the street. I rang the doorbell and after about twelve seconds, a girl with blonde hair, and freckles on the bridge of her nose appeared at the door. I wasted no time.

"Meli, I got the letter!" I said with enthusiasm and showed her the envelope. Meli's blue eyes lit up and a huge smile crept across her face.

"Mom, I'm going to Tess' house!" she shouted behind her and the two of us ran back towards my house. "Did you tell the boys?" she asked as we rocketed up the hill.

"Steven's grabbing Adenn and Andrew." I replied. We reached the porch and watched for the others. We eventually saw them coming up the drive.

"What are you guys waiting for, the world to end? Come on!" Meli shouted out to them. They ran the rest of the way and we all ran inside. Meli, Steven, Adenn and Andrew plopped on the couch and I sat on the rocking chair.

"Did you open it yet?" Adenn asked. I revealed the unopened envelope.

"Well, let's open it!" Andrew said.

"Ok, but just remember; don't be angry if we don't win." I said but I had no idea how I could say that with a straight face. We were HUGE fans of Kung Fu Panda.

"We won't be." Meli said.

"Not TOO angry at least." Adenn said and the rest of us nodded in agreement.

I took a deep breath and tore open the envelope with shaky hands. I pulled a folded white piece of paper out. I could hear the others take a deep breath.

"Ok, here it goes." I said, mimicking Po when he opened the dragon scroll. I unfolded the letter.

"Tess, in order to read the letter, you need to open your eyes." I heard Andrew say.

"Sorry, I'm nervous." I said with my eyes still closed.

"We all are!" Adenn replied. I slowly opened my eyes and read the letter aloud.

_Dear Tess, Melinda, Adenn, Andrew and Steven,_

_It took us a long time to figure out who the winner was and we had some pretty good entries. We would like to congratulate you five on winning our contest. You will be flying to Hollywood on Friday, June 8. In the envelope you will also find plane tickets and your information you need. You are allowed to bring one adult to look after you if needed._

_Signed,_

_Po and the Five_

I slowly raised my eyes up from the letter. I didn't need a mirror to know that they were wide and full of a combination of shock and excitement. I looked at the others who all had the same expression and their mouths were hanging open.

"You mean…" Steven began.

"WE'RE GOING TO HOLLYWOOD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. We all jumped off of our seats, and began to cheer and celebrate.

I would write more right now but I have to go

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I begin the next chapter, requested to be in this story as Po and the Five's friend Zou. I am granting this request. He will be introduced in the next chapter.**

**Also, I realize that this chapter didn't come on June 8th when they were SUPPOSED to leave for Hollywood so I apologize for that.**

**On with the story! **

**-Tess' POV-**

"WE'RE GOING TO HOLLYWOOD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. We all jumped off of our seats, and began to cheer and celebrate. Meli and I began jumping on the couch ignoring the fact that she was fourteen and I was sixteen **(A.N. not my real age) **and shouting WE WON over and over.

We all eventually began singing _We are the Champions_ until I heard, "Tessie Abigail Armstrong, you get off of that couch right now!"

I looked at the top of the staircase that led to our bedrooms. My mom was at the top with a laundry basket and her hands on her hips. I sighed and got off the couch followed by Meli.

"What are you all so excited about anyway?" Mom asked.

Smiles crept back onto all of our faces. "Remember that Kung Fu Panda story contest we entered?" Adenn asked. My mom nodded.

"WE WON!" We all screamed at once. I had a feeling I wasn't going to get tired of saying that any time soon. Mom smiled one of those, _good job, but it's not that big of a deal _smiles that parents sometimes get. Before she continued, I took a quick at the others out of the corner of my eye and knew we were all thinking the same thing: _she just doesn't get it._

"When does this start?" she asked.

"We fly to Hollywood on June 8th." replied Steven.

"Well, we all better get ready."

We all exchanged looks again. "_We?_" Andrew asked.

"Well I'm going with you aren't I?"

"Mom, we're 17, 16 and 14, I think we can go by ourselves." I said.

Mom's eyes grew large, then narrow and she put her hands back on her hips. "Absolutely NOT young lady! I'm not letting you all stay in Hollywood alone!"

"With all due respect, Mrs. Armstrong, we'll only be _flying_ alone. The second we get off the plane and for the rest of the trip, we'll be with the greatest Kung Fu warriors in the WORLD." said Andrew.

"We'll call the second we get there and every single night." said Adenn.

"PLEEEEEEEEEEAAASE?" we all said in unison ignoring the fact that we were acting like 5 year olds.

Mom sighed and after a few minutes, she said, "Just… don't stay out too late, don't go clubbing, do nothing inappropriate…"

"We won't!" I said.

Mom sighed. "If it's ok with their parents it's ok with me…"

We all began cheering once again. After about half an hour of nonstop cheering, the others called their parents, and after a lot of begging, we were RIDIN' SOLO **(song by Jason Derulo.)**

The next two days, we did nothing but pack and plan. Most of the day was either spent on the internet, looking up fun places to go (the hotel was already chosen by Po and the five) shopping for things we needed, packing them or just wondering what it would be like.

The night before we were supposed to go, I went over my suitcase inventory. Pajamas, day clothes, swimsuit, cover up, hairbrush, map, toothbrush, toothpaste, purse (which was not packed in the suitcase due to having the plane tickets, information and my wallet in there,) a green dress (in case we went anywhere fancy,) and some other stuff.

I sat on my bed and looked at the clock which read 10:00 pm exactly. Our flight would be leaving at six the next morning, so we had exactly seven hours to go. Adenn and Andrew were spending the night at Steven's house and Meli was spending the night at mine so we could all round up faster the next morning. I went down to my living room, where Meli had just set up her sleeping bag.

I set up some blankets on the ground next to her. After I finished, I looked at my watch which read 10:04 pm. _Only four minutes had gone by? _How could time be going by so slowly?

After a while, we lay down on our beds and watched TV for until about 11:00 which felt more like a day than an hour. That's when my mom came in the living room.

"You girls should get some sleep. You have to get up early tomorrow." she said.

"Sorry, Mrs. Armstrong. We're just really excited!" said Meli as I turned off the TV.

"I'm sure you'll fall asleep in no time." With that, Mom went back to her room.

"Wishful thinking." I said to Meli the second I heard my Mom's door close. Even in the dark I could tell she agreed.

Well another hour went by and I was still wide awake. I tossed and turned and kept flipping my pillow. Finally I spoke up.

"Meli, are you still awake?"

"Are Po and Tigress perfect for each other?" I heard here say. I smiled.

"Tess, do you think we'll even fall asleep?" she asked.

"Truth or lying?"

"Truth."

"No."

With that we both groaned and I buried my head into my pillow. I turned over on my side and thought I just blinked but the next thing I knew, Meli was shaking me and saying, "Wake up! We have to go!"

My face lit up and I immediately jumped out of bed. We put on our clothes, grabbed a cereal bar each, grabbed our suitcases, woke my mom and were at the door in about two minutes. We all three got in the car and drove to Steven's house to pick up the boys who were waiting for us in Steven's driveway. They tossed their stuff in the trunk and got in the car. It didn't take long for a discussion to start.

"It's finally time." said Andrew.

"I can't believe we're actually going to get to hang out with Po and the Five!" said Steven.

"Goodbye Detroit, hello Hollywood!" I said.

We continued to talk until we reached the airport at 5:45 am. After we pried ourselves away from my mother and her lecture of ground rules, we got out our plane tickets, went through the scanners, put our stuff in the compartments and before we knew it, we were on the plane waiting for it to take off. I sat next to Meli and Adenn in one seat row and Steven and Andrew sat in the one behind us. We had to keep taking deep breaths to keep our excitement levels down.

Finally, after the flight attendant went over the safety guidelines, the _fasten seat belts_ light came on. With that, the plane took off faster than you could say 'Skadoosh.'

To be continued


End file.
